


Chocolate Temptation

by jczala



Series: Stardust, Star Bright [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Blindfolds, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Datastormshipping, M/M, Making Out, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's date, blueghostshipping, sensual, spectre being spectre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala
Summary: Yusaku knew he shouldn’t be bothered by those girls, but he couldn’t stop himself from sulking at the idea of them fawning over his boyfriend. He wasn’t sure if he could handle seeing those girls give Ryoken their chocolates tomorrow.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Spectre/Zaizen Aoi
Series: Stardust, Star Bright [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214109
Comments: 28
Kudos: 47





	Chocolate Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> My late Valentines fic and a belated birthday treat for me!!! I was supposed to upload this yesterday for my birthday, but things came up and I felt like adding something more to this. It all started with a silly idea of chocolates and blindfolds XD 
> 
> Note: This takes place after the events of Writing Life. It's also sort of a sequel to Decadence, but it can be read as a standalone. Enjoy!!!

Often times he fancied himself a shrewd judge of character, in addition to being analytical and perceptive. Calm and level-headed, able to make sound judgements even in the most critical moments, Yusaku Fujiki was the type of guy who could handle himself well, no matter what, and nothing could rattle him...

…Nothing, except for a certain ex-cyberterrorist who had been lured out of the bathroom by the ringing of his phone. The call was from Dr. Asou, and going by Ryoken’s replies, it had something to do with the intel they got off from the illegal dealers they were investigating. Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem, since Ryoken’s job as Link VRAINS’s guardian demanded his attention for this, but his boyfriend’s fresh-out-the shower state wasn’t doing him any favors.

They were in their apartment suite in Den City, and his boyfriend—his sexy, beautiful boyfriend, shirtless and in a towel—had no business distracting him from his relentless pursuit to study how to make homemade Valentine’s chocolate, especially when the event was the day after tomorrow. Being propped against pillows in Ryoken’s [bed](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/minimalist-bedroom-with-colorful-art.jpg) provided him an eyeful. Droplets ran down Ryoken’s bare throat and over his naked chest, and Yusaku had to swallow hard. Such breath-taking sight made him quiver just a little, reminding him of their night together during the holiday trip. It had been the most passionate night of his life.

Nevertheless, Ryoken Kogami should be locked up for the crime of being too attractive, and Yusaku wished he’d end his call with Dr. Asou soon, so Ryoken could go back in the bathroom and he could concentrate back on his tablet. It was going to be their second Valentine’s together, and he wanted to give Ryoken chocolates this year. Buying chocolates from a store would have been an easier option, but Spectre insisted Ryoken would be happier if he got homemade ones.

Plus, Yusaku didn’t want to hear Spectre teasing him for not being able to do it. Damn him…

When Ryoken finally got off the phone and glanced in his direction, Yusaku almost looked away, not wanting to be caught staring at him. But he was caught. He saw amusement creasing the corners of Ryoken’s eyes and he could feel the self-conscious flush coloring his cheeks.

“Like what you see?” Now even Ryoken’s lips had turned up. He was teasing and Yusaku had brought it on himself. Nothing unusual in that; Yusaku was used to being an awkward mess in front of his boyfriend.

Of course, Yusaku managed to shoot back, almost pouting. “How would you feel if I went topless and only wear a towel?”

“Enamored,” Ryoken said without hesitation, which only served to increase Yusaku’s heart rate.

Yusaku also hated how he continued to blush but couldn’t stop it. “Well, I’m not particularly happy about you wearing so little when you haven’t properly dried off.” He forced himself to look away from Ryoken’s mesmerizing blue gaze to his tablet. “Don’t push your luck or you might catch a cold.”

“Hoh? Is that a challenge, Playmaker?” Ryoken asked, his tone deep, rich like chocolate, smooth like truffles, which wasn’t helping Yusaku’s case at all. Ryoken’s jaw-dropping good looks had already snagged his attention, and now Yusaku felt like melting into a puddle. Everything about Ryoken wasn’t fair at all.

Far too affected by Ryoken than he cared to admit, Yusaku pursed his lips. “No, it’s a statement of fact, Revolver.”

“Hmm… Well, I don’t deny that,” Ryoken said, walking up to the dresser next to the bed. “I hope you don’t mind if I get dressed in front of you.”

Yusaku’s heart skipped a beat, panic rising. Okay, sure, he had already seen Ryoken completely naked before, but there was a time and place for everything and he wasn’t emotionally prepared! So, when Ryoken was about to take off his towel, Yusaku scrambled to lung for it. His sudden movement caused his hand to slip off the edge of the bed and half of his body fell off, his other hand dragging the towel down. He ended up in a position that was hardly comfortable.

“Y-Yusaku? Are you all right?”

If Ai was here, he’d probably be laughing his ass off.

“I’m fine.” Mentally scolding himself for being clumsy, Yusaku hiked himself up back on the bed and sighed. His ditzy spell almost made it easy to forget the reason why he now had a towel in his hand, and the realization struck the second he looked back at Ryoken, who was in nothing but in his birthday suit. He froze.

About three things Yusaku was absolutely positive right there; First, Ryoken was blessed with the kind of beauty that would make heads turn. Second, he was a man that oozed with charisma and sex appeal. Third, he was really, really…BIG.

And Yusaku was stupefied as his brain had been short-circuited.

00000

Next morning over at breakfast, Yusaku could barely look Ryoken in the eye, but he was somewhat grateful they weren’t having sausages or hotdogs for breakfast. Last night had blown his mind off to kingdom come, and he had a feeling that Ryoken was holding himself back from teasing him. Yusaku, who has already slept with Ryoken, should not have been the bumbling, blushing mess that he was last night. He was annoyed at himself for acting like a high school boy with his first crush.

Well, technically, he was still in high school, and Ryoken had been his crush before he became his lover, but still…

He let out a sigh for the umpteenth time, which didn’t go unnoticed by Ryoken, who smiled at him in a thoughtful way. “You’ll be coming home later than usual today, correct?”

For a second there, Yusaku thought Ryoken was going to bring up last night. “Uh, yeah, I am… I’ll be at Zaizen’s after school. I promised to take a look at her laptop. It’s been acting up for a while now.” Telling a little white lie wasn’t something he was comfortable doing, but it was necessary right now. He couldn’t possibly tell Ryoken that he was going over to Zaizen’s to make homemade Valentine chocolates.

Ryoken was aware he was going to get chocolates from him. Yusaku had even insisted it was his turn to give, since Ryoken already did it last year. However, Ryoken had no idea it was going to be handmade by Yusaku himself.

“All right, but you have to let me pick you up after school tomorrow and take you on a date,” Ryoken told him, taking a graceful sip of his coffee.

Yusaku blinked at that, finding himself almost at a loss what to say. "A date?” 

Ryoken gazed over his mug at Yusaku. A smile lit his face. “Surely you haven’t forgotten what day it is tomorrow? And worry not… There won’t be chocolates involved from me.” And there was this mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Are we having dinner somewhere? Should I get changed?”

“Your uniform’s fine, so no need. I would have preferred spending the whole day with you, but school is still a priority.”

Not sure if he should be happy or worried, or both, but Yusaku would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about what Ryoken has planned for them. Of course, this was Ryoken—rich, suave, and romantic at heart—so he shouldn’t expect anything less from his boyfriend. The last thing he wanted, though, was to stand out. “Just don’t surprise me with flowers at school. I don’t want people to talk.”

“Noted,” Ryoken simply replied, taking another sip of his coffee before setting down the mug. Yusaku had just finished breakfast and was already getting up to gather the dishes. “Hey, Yusaku?”

“Hm? What is it?”

“Three things…”

Yusaku blinked curiously. Why was Ryoken bringing up three things?

That sweet crystal gaze softened and his lips held a faint smile. “There are three things—three reasons why I look forward to tomorrow.”

The heart in Yusaku’s chest skipped a beat.

“One, it’s our second Valentine’s. Two, we’ll be having a date together. And three…” A wonderful, pleasant smile lit up Ryoken’s face, a smile which made Yusaku blush a little and his heart flutter like butterflies. “I’m excited for your chocolates…”

00000

School ended for the day. Yusaku had already packed up his stuff and was off to meet up with Aoi at the entrance when…

“Fujiki-kun?”

Pausing in his tracks, Yusaku turned to see three girls who belonged to a different class approach him. A brunette, a red-head, and a honey colored one.

“Um, there’s something we’d like to ask you… It’s about tomorrow,” the red-head girl, the one who called out his name, said, her cheeks dusted with pink.

He recalled Shima nagging about him getting chocolates from girls again this year, so he wondered if their sudden approach had something to do with that—even though it still boggled him how he could be popular with girls. He wasn’t exactly Mr. Congeniality. Shima said it was due to his cool personality and pretty boy looks, but Yusaku had never fancied himself as the ‘pretty’ kind.

If it was about looks and appeal, Ryoken would win hands down. PERIOD.

“The guy you’re with, the one who sometimes picks you up from school…”

Yusaku arched a brow. Was she referring to Ryoken? There could be no other.

“Do you think it’ll be alright to give him chocolates tomorrow?”

“We’re planning to make homemade choco for him, so we’re hoping he’d accept it,” the brunette spoke up more enthusiastically than the other.

Wait, what? They wanted to give Ryoken chocolates? As in Valentine chocolates? Yusaku didn’t show any outward reaction, but internally an unpleasant feeling started to simmer. But, of course, he couldn’t be rude and leave them hanging. “I don’t see any problem with that. I’m sure he won’t mind,” he said, though the words left a rather bad taste in his mouth.

The girls were very happy to hear that and thanked him for his time. He met up with Aoi shortly after, and somehow his mood plummeted as they walked out of the building.

Something must have shown on his face, because Aoi suddenly asked, “You worried about those girls?”

Yusaku’s shoulders tensed, and he gave her a look of mild surprise. “You saw that?”

“Heard everything too.”

“I didn’t expect you to be the type to eavesdrop.”

“I just happened to be there,” was her casual reply, making Yusaku sigh. “Don’t get worked up about it, Fujiki-kun. Remember, Ryoken-san only has eyes for you.”

A blush crept up his cheekbones, and he glanced away, embarrassed. He knew he shouldn’t be bothered by those girls, but he couldn’t stop himself from sulking at the idea of them fawning over his boyfriend. He wasn’t sure if he could handle seeing those girls give Ryoken their chocolates tomorrow.

Once they arrived at the Zaizen Residence they set to work.

Good thing he had those secret training sessions with Pandor and Roboppi in chocolate making the week before, because he’d rather not mess up and turn Zaizen’s kitchen into a crime scene like he did previously to their kitchen at the mansion. Nevertheless, it was kind of fun making chocolates with the two AIs. They were very helpful and considerate of his shortcomings.

“Thanks again for letting me use your kitchen,” Yusaku said, breaking the silence going on for a while, as he chopped the chocolate bar. “I can’t exactly do this back at the apartment or the mansion. He might find out.”

“Spectre said the same thing,” Aoi responded, amused, her sight focused on the double boiler in front of her. She was starting to melt the cocoa butter. “And I know he put you up to this.” She sounded a little guilty.

“But I decided to go through with it anyway.”

“I’m sure Ryoken-san will appreciate it very much.”

Yusaku certainly hoped so. “No doubt Spectre will appreciate yours. He was pretty happy with the ones you gave him last year.”

Aoi blushed, self-consciously tucking her hair behind her ear. “T-Those were pre-made ones I just melted and molded into flower shapes. This will be the first time I’m giving him something from scratch. I can only hope it suits his taste buds.”

“What kind are you making?”

“Milk chocolate with almonds, nuts and fruits. You?”

“Dark milk chocolate truffles. Pandor said they’re easier to make.”

“They sound fancier too.”

It was amazing how things have changed between them. Both of them started out as nothing more than acquaintances at school, merely strangers in Link VRAINS, and now they were talking like normal teenagers. Who could have even imagined that Playmaker and Blue Angel would one day make chocolates together for their loved ones? A fanboy like Shima would probably go ballistic if he found out.

On that note, there were times Yusaku can’t help but wonder, what would happen if Link VRAINS find out that Playmaker and Revolver were dating? They went from enemies to comrades to lovers, so they would probably go down as the biggest scandal to hit the internet. He shuddered to think of reporters pestering them for answers. Part of him wanted the whole world to know they were together. Revolver's transition from cyberterrorist to dark hero to guardian of the network had definitely earned him admirers and fans everywhere, and some fangirls tend to be overbearing.

Recalling those three girls at school, Yusaku felt a pang of insecurity and frowned at the thought of Ryoken liking their chocolates better than his. Those girls probably have more experience in making chocolates, so they were bound to be delicious.

“Fujiki-kun, you’ve stopped moving. Is there something wrong?” Aoi asked, looking at him, as she kept stirring the chocolate in the boiler.

“Ryoken’s going to get a lot of chocolates tomorrow...” Yusaku didn’t bother to hide the frown. He didn’t bother to pretend with her. He knew it was a silly sentiment, but... “Will mine even matter?”

Aoi giggled. “I can relate all too well to that,” she stated, looking back at the melted chocolate. “But there are three things you should remember.”

His eyes widened a fraction at the familiar phrase.

“One, you’re his boyfriend. Two, Ryoken-san is always happy when he’s with you. And three...” A smile so sweet and so bright graced her face that even a charging bull would have paused to let her wreathe his horns with blossoms. “Your gifts will always matter the most, because you’re the person he loves the best.

The sincerity of Aoi’s words struck him in his core, and Yusaku’s heart fluttered like wings of a dove set free. He looked away, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

Another giggle escaped her. “Sorry if I had to borrow your habit. It seemed appropriate.”

“N-No, it’s fine. I’m actually relieved...” Yusaku knew it was crazy to feel insecure, but sometimes he couldn’t help it when it came to Ryoken. Taking a breath, he returned his attention back to the chocolate he was chopping. Thanks to Zaizen, he had the reassurance and the confidence he needed to finish this chocolate.

Time passed, and it was a success.

Chocolates were far from easy to make. There had been some mishaps along the way—Yusaku burning the melted chocolate the first time around and putting in too much sugar in one batch, and so on—but he managed to produce a nice batch of truffles in the end, coating them with cocoa powder, chocolate sprinkles, finely chopped walnuts and almonds.

With their chocolates chilling in the refrigerator, Yusaku and Aoi began operation clean-up kitchen. They seemed almost to move like clockwork, and it wasn’t long before the kitchen was spotless again. All they needed to do was to place the chocolates into cute little packaging to call it a day.

“That was fun, wasn’t it?” Aoi looked pleased, seemed almost excited, and Yusaku could easily understand why.

“It was.” Yusaku couldn’t help but smile a little at the thought of giving his chocolates tomorrow, as he carefully lowered the truffles one by one into the box. “Thanks again for the help, Zaizen.”

“My pleasure. So, uh, are you going to give it to Ryoken-san before or after school?”

Yusaku had never thought of it before. “Would after school be okay?”

“Sure. Or maybe you can give it to him during the date?” she suggested, finishing off her gift with a ribbon. “It would make a nice dessert after dinner.”

“Dessert after dinner...” Yusaku mused at the idea. “All right, I’ll keep that in mind.”

00000

School couldn’t end fast enough the next day. At the bell’s ring, Yusaku grabbed his school bag, along with the paper bag full of Valentine’s chocolates he got from some girls, and almost sprinted out of the hallway. Ryoken was already waiting for him at the gates, probably casually leaning against his convertible as usual looking like a model, and Yusaku was so excited to see him that he quickened his pace.

But fate had something else planned.

He arrived just in time to see the three girls from yesterday give their chocolates to Ryoken. From where he was standing, it looked like Ryoken’s presence had also attracted the attention of several other admirers. Ryoken was known for his charm, and he looked especially handsome today in his [white cotton knit cardigan](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/713820609661523253/), black collared-shirt with white stripes, and black jeans and leather shoes.

Of course, a lot of girls at school apparently notice everything about tall, handsome men with a dashing smile and an expensive car—even the goddamn teachers—and Yusaku knew he shouldn’t be bothered by this. But watching Ryoken converse with those girls casually...

His heart sank a little.

“Jealousy does not become you, Playmaker.” A mocking tone came with that phrase, and Yusaku was so not looking forward to anything else Spectre had to say, especially with that smug grin on his face. “You are about to go on a date with Ryoken-sama, so I suggest you wipe that frown off your face.”

Yusaku gave him an annoyed look. “Okay, first of all, quit using my IG name. Secondly, I’m not jealous. And third, shouldn’t you be with Zaizen right now?”

“She’ll be here shortly,” Spectre replied. “But I must disagree about the ‘not jealous’ part.”

“Can you not?”

Spectre chuckled. “Honestly, Playmaker, you worry over such unnecessary matters. Why don’t you instead focus more on making Ryoken-sama happy on your date? You have yet to give him your chocolates, correct?”

Yusaku looked away, hoping Spectre didn’t see the faint blush on his face. The box of chocolates was safely tucked away in his school bag. "I plan to give it to him after dinner.”

“Is that so? Well, may I suggest adding a little bonus treat?” Spectre said, prompting a strange, suspicious look from Yusaku. “Something to spice things up a little?”

Curious as he may be, Yusaku was almost afraid to ask, “What do you mean?”

Then there was that damned smirk and teasing glint in Spectre’s eyes. “Here’s my Valentine’s present from me to you,” he said slyly, moving closer, secretly slipping a brown box into the pocket of Yusaku’s blazer.

“What did you just...?” Yusaku was about to take the box out when Spectre suddenly whispered to him what it was. His eyes widened with disbelief and the hint of a blush rose to his cheeks. He wanted to glare so hard at Spectre, but the guy had already disappeared like a freaking ghost.

“Yusaku?”

Yusaku swore his heart jumped. He had been too distracted to notice Ryoken approaching.

“What’s the matter? Did you forget something?”

“Uh, no...” He forced himself to look calm in front of Ryoken. Seeing the boxes of chocolates in Ryoken’s arms, however, made his cheeks tense. “So, I guess you’re done talking to those girls?”

Ryoken gave off a small shy smile that made him look like a little boy. “I never thought I’d be getting chocolates from high school girls.”

“Must be nice being Mr. Popular,” Yusaku said, trying hard not to let his annoyance show and failing.

“Pot calling the kettle,” Ryoken replied with a playful smirk, “unless those boxes inside your paper bag are merely props.”

Yusaku simply rolled his eyes and without another word he got into the car, where he saw more boxes of chocolates in the backseat—all addressed to Ryoken. Two paper bags full of them, to be exact, much to his dismay. He couldn’t help but give Ryoken the stink eye when he slipped into the driver’s seat. “I see you’ve been getting friendly with a lot of people.”

“I was helping out Café Nagi today,” Ryoken told him, seemingly amused by his reaction, “and they’re from some customers. Even Kusanagi-san got some.”

Yusaku let out a sigh. Leave it to Kusanagi to use Ryoken for his Valentine’s Day promotion. “Well, if that’s all, then let’s go.” At his behest, Ryoken started the car and drove away. “So, where are you taking us?”

A sideways glance along with a grin. "Excited much for the date?”

Yusaku slightly blushed and pouted. “Am I not allowed to know what we’re doing today?”

Ryoken chuckled. “I suppose it’s fine, since we’re already heading to our first stop.”

“And that will be...?”

“The movies.” 

“The movies?” Yusaku parroted, raising a brow. “Please tell me we’re not watching some romantic flick. I’d rather watch Brave Max duel.”

Ryoken laughed a little louder this time. “I promise you it’s not. I recall you saying you wanted to watch a certain movie based on video game, so I bought two tickets to an advance screening.”

Instantly the realization clicked in Yusaku’s head. “You serious? And you got us tickets to an advance screening?”

“A part of your childhood, right? You told me how much you liked playing the game when you were a kid. This movie’s basically going to be a nostalgia trip for you. I’m looking forward to watching it myself.”

A ridiculous surge of excitement scurried through Yusaku—an excitement he almost couldn’t contain. Watching this movie would definitely be a nostalgia trip. But the fact Ryoken took his interest into consideration and planned this movie date with him on Valentine’s Day made his heart swell with joy. He didn’t think he has ever smiled so hard. He felt like a kid on Christmas day. This could easily top the movie dates they had previously.

Ryoken gave him another sideways glance, letting a fond smile grace his features, then kept his eyes on the road as he said, “I’m glad you like my surprise.”

“How long exactly have you been planning this?”

“About a month or so.”

“You never come unprepared, do you?”

“I’m flattered that you think so.”

Yusaku couldn’t help but snort at that. “Typical... What about dinner then?”

“Well, you’ve been craving Yakiniku for a while now, so...” Ryoken let his voice trail off and glanced back at him with a mischievous grin.

“Seriously...?” Yusaku replied, brows arching in mild surprise. “Are you just going to cater to my every whim?”

“What would you do if I say yes?”

He blinked and stared at Ryoken, dumbfounded, his mouth slightly agape, and then he chuckled. His boyfriend was more excited for this date than he could ever hope to be, which was such an entertaining thought.

00000

The movie was fun and exciting, and it was so nice to see Ryoken get so immersed with the plot and action. Laughter seemed to escape Ryoken so easily during funny scenes, laughter that seemed to gently riffle Yusaku’s heart like soft distant wind chimes made of sea shells rotating in the breeze. Between the popcorn and soda, their hands would sometimes brush again each other, and Yusaku would simply let himself be ecstatic with happiness.

The Yakiniku dinner after the movie was a real treat, and dining in a private reserved room made the experience all the better. The restaurant they went into offered super premium wagyu, appetizers and side dishes, and they were known for their hospitality. Their dinner date eventually went from food to drink to three hours of conversation. They laughed, they talked, they touched hands. Everything just seemed perfect for them.

After such a wonderful date Yusaku was almost sad it was about to end, but as they were driving home, he suddenly remembered the chocolates. He was having so much fun with Ryoken that he almost forgot to give him the chocolates he had painstakingly made the day before. For some reason, Ryoken hadn’t clued him in either. Did Ryoken forget about his chocolates? No, impossible. Ryoken wasn’t the type to forget about such things.

Was he waiting for Yusaku to make his move? Quite plausible, so now he wondered about the timing. He realized more than ever that he had given little thought about how to give it to him. This was the first time he was giving Ryoken chocolates, and to say he wasn't nervous about it would be the biggest lie of the decade. He continued to ponder over these thoughts even after they arrived at their apartment.

Setting the paper bags of chocolates on the dining table, Ryoken looked over at Yusaku as if he’d just remembered something important. “By the way, Dr. Taki sent over a bottle of champagne for us this morning. Would you like some? Rest assured, there’s no alcohol in it.”

Yusaku smiled back, trying not to show the distress of his thoughts. “You’ve already done enough for me today, so I’ll serve it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, now go sit down on the couch.”

“As you wish...” Ryoken settled down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Touching a hand against the chocolate hidden inside his school blazer, Yusaku took a breath for good measure. The chocolate truffles were ready, and he was nervous and there was no going back, so he would just have to deal with it the best he could. Grabbing the bottle from the fridge and the champagne glasses from the cupboard, he walked over to the living room space and set the glasses down on the coffee table. Next thing he had to do was open the bottle, which was easier said than done, and Ryoken was thankfully busy with something on his phone to mind his struggle.

Ryoken laughed, and the light, airy sound again reminded Yusaku of chimes in the summer. “Ai’s been instragraming his day with Pandor. He even took a picture of the digital chocolates Pandor made for him.”

Involuntarily, at the word chocolate, Yusaku faltered and fumbled. The cork flew out with a pop and the champagne rushed up like a geyser. The cork-turned-dangerous projectile fortunately didn’t break anything, but the champagne, much to Yusaku’s chagrin, had spilled over Ryoken’s hair and shirt.

Yusaku cursed at himself, scrambling towards the kitchen for a clean towel and apologizing to Ryoken for the mess he did. If Yusaku could have crawled under the couch himself, he would have. But Ryoken started laughing. “I never expected a champagne shower. I must say it’s quite refreshing.”

“Refreshing or not, sorry about getting you wet...” Yusaku sat down, leaning closer, and began to dab the towel at his face.

“Well, to be honest...” Ryoken reached out and with the pad of his thumb, wiped the small droplets of champagne from Yusaku’s cheek. “I don’t really mind getting wet for you,” he purred, his deep voice even more sensual than usual.

Yusaku sucked in breath and fought to steady his pulse and cool his skin, which had heated even more from the touch. He had also felt an unexpected tingling sensation, a temptation that curled a tight grip around him. He wanted to kiss him—and wanted to run—but he simply pulled back, tearing his gaze from those tantalizing blue eyes and lips. “I think...it’s better if you shower. I’ll clean up while you do.”

“A shower sounds good,” Ryoken said, rising up from the couch. “Champagne later?”

“Mm... Later...”

As Ryoken disappeared into his bedroom, Yusaku let out the breath he’d been holding and tried to relax. He could not believe he had accidentally spilled champagne on Ryoken, and he hasn’t even given him the chocolates yet. He had already embarrassed himself the night before the last by _accidentally_ exposing Ryoken’s—

He flushed hard, then shook his head to whoosh away those thoughts.

He should just really get to cleaning.

00000

You’d think after all this time being in a relationship Yusaku wouldn’t feel embarrassed seeing his boyfriend waltzing around half-naked, but he did. And now here he was, questioning his sanity once again, because Ryoken had the audacity to come out of his room—hair all dried by the way—in only a towel. His throat ran dry. God, what the hell was Ryoken doing? Giving him a heart attack? He almost spilled the champagne again!

“Hey, um, where are your clothes?”

“In the washroom,” Ryoken replied sheepishly. “Forgot to bring them in after drying them this morning. Pour me some drink, please?” And with that, he made a beeline for the washroom, leaving Yusaku weak and distraught, letting his thoughts veer off to dangerous territory that reminded him of the towel debacle and something that might involve using Spectre’s little gift.

He blinked and blushed brightly, realizing what he had just thought. He shook his head, making a mental note to refrain from hotdogs for a while and cursing Spectre for being such a troll.

Already making an effort to compose himself, Yusaku poured the champagne and mentally psyched himself up to give the chocolates as he sat down on the couch. As Ryoken came back and strode toward him, however, Yusaku’s pulse sped up and his palms went damp. He tried to pretend that the sight of him didn’t affect him. That those pecs peeking out of his shirt and radiant blue eyes didn’t do a thing for him. But his traitorous body betrayed him, and his heart beat faster and faster the closer he got.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Ryoken said, gaze focus on him as he sat down. The warmth of his crisp, clean scent invaded Yusaku’s senses—a pleasing combination of fresh linen and spicy soap. “Shall we make a toast?”

It was now or never. “Before that... I have something to give you.” Refusing to meet Ryoken’s eyes out of shyness, Yusaku pulled out the box of chocolates behind his back and showed it to him.

“Are those—?”

“Chocolates...” Yusaku felt his cheeks getting warmer. “I’ve never really made them before, so it was rough. I recycled the package from something I used to taste-check, but the content’s all from me. I hope it suits your taste.” The silence that followed went on for too long, then turned awkward, so he snuck a glance at Ryoken and to his surprise, he saw a blush on his face—a blush that made Yusaku blush himself and made his heart pound harder. “Um... Could you please say something? Because believe it or not, my nerves are getting the best of me here.”

Ryoken blinked at him. “S-Sorry...” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and tried to summon a casual explanation for his reaction. “I didn’t expect this at all. I mean, I expected the chocolates, but I didn’t know they were going to be homemade. And I know the meaning behind it is special, so for you to go through the trouble...” A beautiful smile soon bloomed across his face and his eyes sparkled with feeling—both brilliant and gentle. “I’m beyond ecstatic. Thank you so much, Yusaku.”

Yusaku’s heart felt like it might burst from joy, but he cleared his throat, grasping whatever composure he had left. “You can thank me after you taste it.”

“Would you feed them to me like I did last year?”

Heart skipping a beat, Yusaku gaped at him in shock. “You want me to do what now?”

The grin Ryoken had was anything but gentlemanly. It was roguish and playful, and the glint in his eye hinted at the direction of his thoughts. “You haven’t forgotten the chocolates last year, have you?”

Oh, Yusaku remembered all right, especially the kiss that involved Ryoken tasting the chocolate inside his mouth!

"Honestly, I’ve been looking forward to your chocolates the whole day, and you made me wait so long. But if you feed me, I’ll forgive you.”

“It was actually bothering you? You didn’t even tell me, so I thought—”

“Hey, you...”

Yusaku stiffened for an instant at the familiar tone of a boy who once saved him from the brinks of despair.

“Do it for me, please?”

His voice sent tingles down Yusaku’s spine, leaving him weak and soft, and the way those blue eyes looked at him made it all the more impossible to resist. At the same time, his eyes made him feel so self-conscious, so he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and mumbled words that Ryoken couldn’t hear despite being close.

“Pardon?”

“I said I’ll do it...only if you blindfold yourself.”

Ryoken’s grin quirked up higher on one side. “I didn’t know you were into that.”

Yusaku felt like combusting. “Shut it! It’s not what you think. Your eyes are just too distracting, okay?”

The admission only served to amuse Ryoken more, but he didn’t bother with more teasing and simply put on the blindfold without a fuss.

Yusaku held up three fingers. “How many fingers am I holding?”

“I can assure you that I can’t see anything.”

“Okay then.” Yusaku opened up the box and took one truffle covered with cocoa powder. His hand was shaking a little. Ryoken’s eyes were already covered, but it was still pretty nerve-wrecking. “I’m going to feed it to you now, so open up.” Ryoken’s lips parted and Yusaku placed the chocolate on his tongue. He watched as Ryoken moaned in satisfaction. Damn, the man was so sensual. “Is it good?”

“Delectable. You made it not too sweet and not too bitter. I love it.”

Yusaku felt flattered and smiled. The hard work paid off. He made a mental note to thank Pandor, Roboppi, and Aoi tomorrow. “Would you like another one?”

“Only if you feed me.”

Yusaku snorted at that. “Fine, here...” He fed Ryoken another piece—an almond covered one this time—and shuddered at the sight of a sweet little dab of chocolate fascination clinging to his lips. He was gripped by an overwhelming urge to lick it from his lips. Ryoken’s tongue darted out to remove it, but the temptation stayed, increasing Yusaku’s discomfort and his impulsive urges.

“Yusaku?”

“Hm?”

“May I remove the blindfold now?”

“Just one more, then you can remove it.”

“All right.”

Yusaku’s heartbeat sped up to the pace of a gallop. He touched a hand to Ryoken’s cheek, sliding the cool tips of his fingers across his smooth skin, and finally pressed his lips against his.

Ryoken went still. Only for a moment. Then he relaxed into the soft caress of his lips.

Desire quivered through Yusaku’s body, igniting a delicious heat low in his tummy. Like a dormant volcano awakening, molten fire smoldered at his core. His hands grasped at the cotton fabric of Ryoken’s shirt, and he relished in the fact Ryoken was responding, pressing him closer, allowing him to explore his mouth gently but insistently. The taste of chocolate delighted his senses, steering him toward the point of addiction. He would never get enough of this...never get enough of Ryoken. It was a taste he would surely never forget as long as he lived.

When they finally parted for air, Yusaku took the blindfold off and gazed into the depths of his eyes, almost drowning in them. There was something else there, a hunger Ryoken seemed to be trying to keep hold of.

“Is this payback for last year?” Ryoken’s voice was low and ragged.

“Yes…and no…?”

A soft laugh followed. “Whichever it is, I want to you to know that I’ve enjoyed your surprise. Both the homemade chocolates and the kiss.”

Yusaku couldn’t fight back the blush and hid his face against his shoulder. The kiss wasn’t planned, completely spur of the moment kind of thing, and now he found himself wanting more. Trepidation ran bubbling like a soda through his veins. He took a steadying breath, for he could not deny the need.

“I still have one more gift to give...” Sensing the curious fluttering of anticipation from Ryoken, Yusaku pulled back and looked at him through the veil of his lashes, his cheeks flushed. “...Me.”

Surprise clouded Ryoken’s eyes, soon replaced with hesitation, but Yusaku knew he wanted to make sure if he wanted this. Ryoken wanted to be certain because he might not be able to hold back if they go any further.

And so, Yusaku reassured him, claiming his lips once more, unleashing a low growl from deep inside Ryoken’s chest.

Time ceased to exist and everything else around them disappeared. Ryoken’s kisses possessed him with so much intensity and force, almost rendering him senseless. It wasn’t long till he felt Ryoken unbuttoning his uniform and pants. Between hungry kisses and gentle caresses, Ryoken slowly peeled off his uniform, in a whisper of fabric skimming against skin, leaving him in nothing but his sterling silver [wisteria pendant](https://www.gemvara.com/jewelry/wisteria-pendant/pear-emerald-sterling-silver-pendant-with-aquamarine/lzylb), before pulling his own shirt over his head. Then suddenly Yusaku was lying flat on his back on the couch, with Ryoken ravishing his tongue around and around his rigid nipples, teasing and taunting, coming close to the rosy tips.

Yusaku squirmed beneath him, grasping his neck, searching, pleading. “Ryoken, please...” He groaned with pleasure when Ryoken took one nipple in his mouth and sucked. He bucked under him and could feel him hard against his sensitive core.

Ryoken breathed deeply before he kissed him again, making sweet maddening love with his tongue. His fingers roamed over Yusaku’s body, moving over his flat tummy, settling between his legs. He probed the soft flesh of his entrance, stroking, massaging, and sending electric shocks through Yusaku’s body.

Yusaku sighed, his body relaxing into the pleasure, and did nothing to resist when Ryoken’s finger found its way inside him, where he was wet and craving the penetration. Flashes of light joined the tide of sensation as Ryoken’s finger moved gently, and a moan of delight rumbled deep in his throat. Then carefully, Ryoken inserted another finger, bringing forth an elated feeling of indulgence that made his body shake in small spasms. He felt his arousal climbing until he thought he might explode.

Clasping his arms around his neck, Yusaku sought the drugging sweetness of Ryoken’s mouth and lifted his hips to meet his hardness. He wanted more. He needed to feel him more.

“Wait,” Ryoken whispered, catching his breath. "I have to get—”

“Right pocket of my blazer,” Yusaku said, his voice ragged with passion.

“What?”

“Got them from Spectre... Must have known this would happen.” Or maybe just for trolling, but Yusaku didn’t really care. All he wanted was for Ryoken to take him now.

"Remind me to thank Spectre then,” Ryoken replied with a grin, taking the box of protection from the discarded blazer. Tearing the packet with his teeth, he made himself ready. His length throbbed as he nudged Yusaku’s legs apart with his knee and settled between them. “You sure you want this, Yusaku?” his voice was tight with restraint now.

“Yes,” Yusaku said, almost breathless. “Please. Now.”

Ryoken didn’t need any more prompting than that, so slowly he entered. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Yusaku’s, pushing deeper. A little cry escaped Yusaku’s mouth, and he froze. “Am I hurting you?”

“I’m fine. Don’t stop.” Yusaku moved under him, his body trembling with renewed pleasure.

Ryoken moved deeper and deeper, still careful and considerate of his welfare, and then he stilled, his breath coming in short pants. “Still okay?” he whispered.

Unable to speak, Yusaku nodded, overwhelmed with sensations as his body accommodated Ryoken’s size. As his breath returned, Ryoken began to move again in long, deliberate strokes, each one harder and hotter than the one before. The jewel blue brilliance of his eyes was hot and intense, gleaming with hunger for him. Stroke after stroke, thrust after thrust, pleasure escalated, each jolt pushing Yusaku’s body closer and closer to the edge until at last, he toppled into an abyss of pure bliss. His release came in long, racing spasms, and Ryoken’s low cried followed.

Still inside him, Ryoken collapsed onto Yusaku’s chest, mindful to rest most of his weight on his arms so he wouldn’t crush him.

Yusaku embraced him softly, kissing the top of his head as he felt the contractions of his body slowly decrease. From his position, he saw the untouched glasses of champagne as Ryoken continued to pant with his head on his chest. They’ve completely forgotten about their drinks, but Yusaku’s thirst was more than sated for now. He wondered if they could just remain like this a little longer. It had been an incredible, exquisite experience. Just as wonderful as the first time they did it.

After a while, Ryoken pushed up on his elbows and looked into eyes of green, a tenderness encompassing him. He said _I love you_ without saying a word. The look in his eyes and the smile on his face said it all. Yusaku knew he had him—heart and soul.

Not only for Valentine’s Day, but for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> *Cough* *Cough* 
> 
> And I'll whoosh myself away now, and eat what's left of my birthday cake XD 
> 
> Anyway, please tell me what you think on the comment section below. It would be well-appreciated. Thanks for reading! Until next time!


End file.
